dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 83
Patch Version 83, also known as 450.mark, is a major update released on January 15, 2013. Besides new content, most notably Heroes Academy, this patch performed various tweaks to existing game features and the user interface as well as implement several skill changes. Changelog New Content *Green Dragon Nest (Practice Mode) *Dark Lair Hatred Pirandello 2nd Floor added *New Friendship Mission and Titles *Heroes Academy *Guild Creation and Participation Rewards *Added New Ear Event UI Enhancement *Shared Server Storage *Special Storage *Potential System *Repair Station at Stage Entrance *Item Crafting Notification *"Buy Now" button for related Cash Items *"Request for Gift" for Cash Shop System *New photos added to Friendship Photo Album *Private Chat Channel added Colosseum *2:2 Ladder Mode *Combo Practice Mode *Revenge System (only works in Respawn/ FFA mode Mission Rooms) *Ranking Board (Access through Colosseum or Shortcut Key /) *Party Info toggle option *Colosseum Guide Quest *PVP Rank Achievements and Rewards Updates General *Removal of Christmas Theme in Town *Removal of Christmas Event *Wonderful Racing is now available in Colosseum instead of Wonderful Theme Park *Revert Code now no longer obtainable in dungeons or Nests, existing Revert Cube can still be used. *Revert Cube no longer obtainable from Disassembler, existing Revert Cube can be converted into Agate OR Crystal Code with Disassembler. *Stage Ranks/Reward Changes *Monster Attacks AI improved for some monsters *Essence unification **Sophia, Pasus, Potencia, Herba and Anima into Pacultas **Beloom, Borus and Invictus into Beloom **Pacultas Powder and Pacultas Extract (Rare) will no longer drop UI Enhancement Enhancement System Revamp *Able to enhance currently equipped items (previously, equipped item must be unequipped before it can be enhance) *Able to purchase insufficient materials directly from Trading House when enhancing equipment at Blacksmith Berlin *Skill Window Revamp *An additional confirmation step has been added to the Skills Menu to help prevent players from mis-allocating their valuable Skill Points. *Skill Presets: Players are now able to save and load their own skill presets. Quest System revamp *Daily Quests for level 40 to 49 characters are now available only at Merchant Lucita. *Remote Quests: able to accept certain quests without visiting the NPC personally *Green color Quest Icons for Daily Quest *Quests listed at NPC are now sorted by level (highest first) *Enable "Hide Quest Marks" option in the Quest window to hide lower level quests at NPC Friendship System revamp *Friendship with most NPCs are now activated by entering the towns they are in *Gifts from NPC are now collected in the Friendship Windows *Thumbnails of available photos now shown in the Photo Album Various UI changes *Revamp of Item Description and Tooltip *Quest and Friendship window combined *Chat window enhanced, Channel and Whisper tabs added *When talking to NPC, press Q key to go to the start of the conversation *Ring comparison improved, using Shift key to toggle between rings Skill Changes Warrior * Dash Kick: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 2-2.5x; Super armor destruction power increased; angle can be changed after jumping * Dash Kick: (PvE) Cooldown increased from 7 to 20 seconds * Front Shove: (PvE/PvP) Changed attack power percentage per hit; 10% per hit while charging forward, 70% per additional hit * Provoking Slam: (PvE/PvP) Pulling area for 2nd and 3rd hit increased from 3.3m to 4.1m * Eclipse: (PvE/PvP) Attack now pulls enemies when hit * Great Wave: (PvE/PvP) Damage changed to per hit * Battle Howl: (PvP) Attack power, magic power and critical decreased by 50% * Iron Skin: (PvP) Damage reduction effect decreased by 50% * Howl Charging: (PvP) Super armor effect decreased from unlimited to 200 * Breaking Point: (PvP) Activation probability decreased by 15% * Crisis Howl: (PvP) Cooldown increased from 30 sec to 45 sec * Circle Swing: (PvP) Slight reduction in time allowed for hits * Dash Slash: (PvE/PvP) Overall attack power increased * Triple Slash EX: (PvE) Attack power increased by 15% * Hacking Stance: (PvE) Attack power increased by 15% * Cyclone Slash: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 25% * Halfmoon Slash: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 40% * Flash Stance: (PvE) Attack power increased by 100%, right-click effect attack power increased from 100% to 300%, cancel time decreased by 0.7 sec, skill can be canceled by using Tumble * Flash Stance: (PvP) Attack speed decreased by 50%, duration decreased by 2 sec, attack power increased by 50% * Counter Slash/Counter Wave: (PvE/PvP) Combined into one skill, added cooldown time, cooldown reduced by 2 sec per five levels * Counter Slash/Counter Wave: (PvE) Attack power increased by 70% * Moonblade Dance: (PvE/PvP) Attack power decreased by 20%, corrected overhit at PvP or on small monsters * Moonlight Splitter: (PvE/PvP) Attack power decreased by 10% * Crescent Cleave: (PvE/PvP) Attack power decreased by 30% * Finish Attack: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 30%, damage ratio lowered from 1% per level to 0.5% per level * Rage: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 20%, overdamage removed, small area and delay increased * Brave: (PvE/PvP) New skill; instantly attacks nearby enemies with a shout, increases attack power by 25% for a short while and reduces enemies' super armor attack power for a certain period of time. Archer * Longbow Mastery/Crossbow Mastery: (PvE) Attack power decreased by 30%, attack range increased * Wise of the Owl: (PvE/PvP) Addtional Critical rate increased by 5% per level, cooldown decreased from 120 sec to 90 sec, buff duration increase per level decreased from 4 sec to 2 sec * Rage of the Owl: (PvE/PvP) Critical rate increased from 10% to 20% * Siege Stance: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 100%, duration decreased by 50% * Tracking Arrows: (PvE) Attack power increased by 30% * Tracking Arrows: (PvP) Attack power decreased by 20%, cooldown time increased from 16 sec to 24 sec * Fake Shot: (PvE/PvP) Retreating distance decreased, short period of invincibility added * Magic Arrow: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 30% * Rapid Shot: (PvE/PvP) Changed action taken when attacked * Revolution Ballista: (PvE/PvP) Attack power increased by 20% * Bulls Eye: (PvE) Damage increase per level raised from 2% to 5% * Sylph's Aid: (PvE/PvP) Changed effect: action speed increased by 30%, movement speed by 30%, attack power increase at Level 1 is 10% with 2.5% increase per level, duration 10 sec at Level 1 with 2 sec increase per level, cooldown time increased from 10 sec to 44 sec * Shortbow Mastery: (PvE) Attack power increased by 30%, range increased by 2x * Eagle Dive: (PvE) Attack power increased by 30% * Evade: (PvP) Cooldown set at 5 sec * Tip Tops: (PvP) Cooldown time increased by 2 sec per level * Circle Shot: (PvP) Cooldown increased by 4 sec * Cyclone Kick, Spiral Vortex, Hurricane Dance: (PvP) Attack power decreased by 50% * Somersault Kick: (PvP) Attack power increased by 30% Cleric * Stance of Faith: (PvP) Buff duration decreased by 40% Sorceress * Poison Missile: (PvE/PvP) Amount of hits increased * Shock Wave: (PvE/PvP) Super armor attack power increased * Fire Wall: (PvE/PvP) Super armor defense power increased * Force Shield: (PvP) Damage reduction rate increased, cooldown decreased by 5 sec * Freezing Field: (PvP) Attack power decreased by 30% * Frozen Spikes: (PvP) Attack power decreased by 20% Academic * Icicle Expression: (PvP) Attack power decreased by 30%, slow effect decreased from 50% to 20%, maintaining time decreased from 11 sec to 5 sec * Magma Wave/Poison Break: (PvP) Increased damage with 3 bubbles lowered from 25% to 15%, increased damage with 5 bubbles lowered from 50% to 25% * Gatling Gun Tower: (PvP) HP from 60% of user to 10% * Cannon Tower: (PvP) HP from 60% of user to 10% * Ice Pump Tower: (PvP) HP from 100% of user to 10% * Mecha Duck: (PvP) HP from 50% of user to 5% * Mecha Duck EX: (PvP) HP increase from 30% to 5%, removed invincibility frame when summoned * Chainsaw Tower: (PvP) HP from 60% of user to 10% * Ice Palm: (PvP) HP set to 10% of user * Magma Punch/Ice Punch/Magma Wall: (PvE/PvP) Lowered animation time of shattered effect after hit * Magma Wave: (PvE/PvP) Lowered animation time of Fire and Decal effect after hit Skill Bugfixes Warrior * Relieve: Cooldown reset when used but fails to cancel any debuffs * Circle Break: Sound effect not played when skill is used * Great Wave: Damage applied abnormally * Ring Bombs: Area of effect stated does not match actual area of effect * Punishing Swing: Hit count stated does not match actual hit count Archer * Wise of the Owl: Unable to apply to party members * Ankle Shot: Binding effect time when used on electrocuted target shorter than stated in tooltip * Tracking Arrows: Level 1 damage set too high * Longbow Mastery/Crossbow Mastery: Damage increased regardless of equipped weapon * Shortbow Mastery: Increase in magic attack Cleric * Holy Bolt: Debuff icon not shown when hit in Colosseum * Divine Ascension/Divine Vengeance: Skill canceled or unable to attack when used with movement keys and defending is successful Sorceress * Fireball: 1 hit taken as 2 combo * Force Mirror: Debuff duration missing from tooltip, different sound effects for Level 1 and Level 2 * Force Shield: Statistics not reflected in Stats Window when activated * Shatter: Movement reduction debuff not applied Colosseum *Colosseum Mode Help Guide *Colosseum EXP and Rank Changes *Able to earn Colosseum EXP in Ladder *"New" icons to show the newly obtained items. Cash Shop *Limited Edition: Party Theme Costume *Limited Edition: Pet Package for Hound and Cat *New Hair Color: Slate and Yellow *Cash Shop Update: Limited Edition Christmas Costumes removed *Altea’s Gacha-Box Update: Limited Edition Soft Angel Sheep Mount removed *Altea’s Gacha-Box Update: Magnificent Black Wings removed Fixes *Crusader's Judge's Power bug *Artillery's Magical Breeze bug *Damage stacking bug *Academic F1 to F6 macro fixed External Links *450.mark Game Patch Patch Version 083